


(Don't You Mess Around With) My Little Sister

by cest_what



Category: due South
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Sister-Brother Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-28
Updated: 2012-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-10 22:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cest_what/pseuds/cest_what
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Well she's a rocker, she takes after me.</i>
</p><p>I am hilariously late to this party, but I don't think it's ever really too late for Francesca Vecchio and Maggie MacKenzie to get their rockabilly on. (Vid)</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Don't You Mess Around With) My Little Sister

Password: sister  


[Download wmv from MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/?2f652xfhz2fwhwa) (59 Mb)

**Artist:** Michelle Shocked  
 **Song:** '(Don't You Mess Around With) My Little Sister'

**Lyrics:**  
 _Well, she's a rocker_  
She takes after me  
And she's a roller  
Runs in the family  
She's a rock 'n roll baby  
A real gone twister  
But I'm telling you, Mister  
Don't you mess around with my little sister 

_I don't know you_  
But I know your kind  
I know I'm right  
'Cause I can read your mind  
I know you think  
You can't resist her  
But I'm telling you, Mister  
Don't you mess around with my little sister 

_I promised the folks_  
I woud not keep her out late  
Because she's too young to party  
Too young to date  
You take your hands off her  
Find yourself another  
Or you're going to have to answer to this big brother 

_And now I tell you_  
I ain't had fun all night  
'Cause all you fellas  
Keep trying to treat her right  
She may blow your mind  
Like an old transistor  
But I'm telling you, Mister  
Don't you mess around with my little sister 


End file.
